Pense à moi
by Alian
Summary: Se déroule après le départ de Sara. Point de vue de Grissom. Comment réagit-il à son départ ?


Pense à moi

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle est partie et je me retrouve seul dans cette maison remplie d'elle : les clefs de sa voiture toujours posées sur le comptoir, la tasse de café qu'elle a laissée dans l'évier, le livre qu'elle avait commencé encore ouvert sur la table du salon. Le pire, ce sont toutes ces photos disposées un peu partout dans la maison, à la fois derniers témoins de nos moments de bonheur et douloureux rappels de ce que je n'ai plus. Comme elle va me manquer, comme elle me manque déjà!

J'ai déjà failli la perdre deux fois. On dit : « Jamais deux sans trois ». Le vieil adage s'est vérifié.

La première fois, un type rendu cinglé par l'amour abusif de sa mère l'avait piégée à l'intérieur du bureau des infirmières de l'établissement dans lequel il était détenu. C'est drôle comme la distance peut être relative. Une porte fermée à clé et une simple vitre, c'est tout ce qui me séparait d'elle. Et pourtant, j'étais presque trop loin pour l'aider. Il s'en ait fallu de quelques secondes. Mais ce qui avait failli nous éloigner pour toujours nous a finalement rapproché.

La deuxième fois, une pauvre fille rendue cinglée par le manque d'amour de son père l'avait piégée sous une voiture, laissant le soin aux intempéries de faire le sale boulot. Cette fois-ci, il s'en ait fallu d'un battement de cœur. Dans l'hélicoptère, elle semblait déjà si loin de moi. Finalement, sa force de vie a permis à l'un de ses regards pénétrant de combler la distance entre nous.

On serait tenter de dire que seul L'Amour Véritable bénéficie d'une telle chance ! Pour ce qui est de l'Amour Véritable, je n'ai pas de doute. Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'aspect chance, je ne peux pas être aussi affirmatif.

Cette fois, ce sont les fantômes du passé qui l'ont éloignée d'elle-même, et de moi par la même occasion.

Le plus dur à admettre, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. On voit la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde sombrer petit à petit, on tend la main pour la sauver de la noyade, mais elle ne la saisit pas. Ce n'est pas que cette main soit trop loin, ou la poigne trop faible, c'est qu'elle ne _veut _pas la saisir.

Malheureusement,'elle était déjà loin dans sa tristesse quand j'en ai pris conscience et je sais que je m'en blâmerai toute ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que des bribes d'elle, des souvenirs inarticulés qui ressurgissent au hasard des errances de mon esprit.

Je me souviens du jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait qu'on ne passait plus assez de temps tous les deux depuis son changement d'équipe. On était nonchalamment installés sur le sofa, moi, absorbé dans le dernier numéro du _Forensic Journal_, elle, perdue dans ses pensées, sa tête posée sur mes genoux, mes doigts caressant le velours de ses cheveux…

« Gil ?

- Mmh ?

-C'est plutôt rare qu'on soit tous les deux de repos, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Uhumm.

- On pourrait prendre chacun quelques jours de congés, et s'envoler, je ne sais pas moi, pour San Fransisco ?

- Uhumm.

- On pourrait donner chacun notre démission et envoyer Ecklie se faire foutre en guise d'adieu ?

- Mmh, oui.

- Ou bien, on pourrait plutôt se préparer une soirée « sexe » et appeler Greg pour une partie à trois ?

- Uhumm, quoi ? Oh, Désolé, Sara. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Rien, rien. Juste que je t'aime. »

Ensuite, elle s'était levée puis dirigée vers la cuisine où elle avait entrepris de remplir d'eau la gamelle de Hank.

Je me souviens de son retour à la maison après son court (même s'il n'était pas assez court à son goût) séjour à l'hôpital après…enfin après… le désert, quoi.

« Ca va je te dis, je peux me servir un verre d'eau toute seule, merci quand même.

- Il faut que tu te reposes, chérie, tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie… »

Alors que je commençais à peine un de mes longs discours sur le fait qu'elle devait se reposer, qu'elle était encore trop faible pour se déplacer du salon à la cuisine seule, elle m'avait interrompu avec un regard excédé et un long soupir. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais tombé raide à ce moment. (Non, en fait, ce serait arrivé beaucoup plus tôt).

« Gil, je vais bien. En plus j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as été kidnappée puis piégée sous une voiture il y a à peine trois jours par une tueuse en série psychotique, tu as erré plusieurs heures dans le désert sous une chaleur étouffante avant d'être retrouvée inconsciente, sévèrement déshydratée avec un bras fracturé. Donc non, tu ne vas pas bien et tu me laisses m'occuper de toi pour une fois ! »

Je m'attendais à devoir combattre sur ce front-là. Sara Sidle ne se déclare jamais battue avant d'avoir livrer bataille ! Au lieu de ça, elle a fait les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle, arborant son air le plus déterminé et a placé un baiser léger, tendre et passionné à la fois, sur mes lèvres, me laissant une fois de plus absolument sans voix.

Ce regard têtu, combien de fois l'ai-je vu sur son visage ! Il a certaines fois brisé mon cœur, comme lors du cas Kaye Shelton. Mais il l'a aussi fait battre un peu plus vite.

Comme ce jour de mai à l'université de San Fransisco où je donnais un cours sur l'anthropologie appliquée à la criminalistique.

Elle avait passé la plus grande partie du cours à prendre furieusement note de tout ce que je disais avec ce léger froncement de sourcils que j'ai appris à adorer. Elle avait passé le temps restant à me poser questions sur questions, toutes plus pertinentes les unes que les autres. Et je sentais qu'elle en gardait sous le coude… peut-être par crainte d'importuner.

En effet, je ne m'étais pas trompé. C'est d'ailleurs une des rares fois où je ne me suis pas trompé dans ma lecture de Sara !

A la fin, lorsque tout le monde eut eu quitté l'amphithéâtre, ce qui, il faut bien le reconnaître n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, et alors que je commençais à rassembler mes affaires, elle s'était courageusement plantée devant moi.

« Docteur Grissom ? Sara Sidle. Je suis CSI II au labo de San Fransisco. Si vous avez encore quelques minutes, j'aurais une ou deux questions supplémentaires à vous poser. »

Une ou deux ? Mon œil ! C'était plutôt deux douzaines !

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'on pouvait extraire de l'ADN de n'importe quel fragment d'os. N'y a-t-il aucune limite de temps ? Est-ce que ça ne dépend pas de l'état de décomposition du corps ? Et qu'en est-il des dents ?

- Wow, doucement, une à la fois ! »

Et ça a duré ainsi pendant une heure. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle arborait ce fameux regard qui la faisait paraître à la fois pleine d'assurance et terriblement fragile, comme si elle cherchait à cacher, même mal, une fêlure profonde. J'avais une envie irrépressible de la serrer dans mes bras. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a poussé à accepter son invitation à déjeuner.

Jamais je n'ai regretté ce premier déjeuner avec celle qui allait devenir l'amour de ma vie. Même après tout ce temps passé loin d'elle alors qu'elle travaillait à San Fransisco et moi à Vegas. Même après tout ce par quoi je nous ai fait passé après qu'elle eut tout quitté sans réfléchir deux secondes pour venir me sortir du pétrin.

Je regrette énormément de choses à son sujet, mais mes regrets concernent plus ce que je n'ai pas fait avec elle que ce que nous avons partagé.

Malgré toute ma tristesse aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'avoir pris ce qu'elle m'a donné pendant le temps que ça a duré.

Ce matin, alors que je rassemblais mes affaires, Catherine m'a à nouveau piégé devant mon casier.

« Gil, comment vas-tu ? m'a-t-elle demandé sur ce ton de mère soucieuse qui m'excède tellement.

- Très bien, merci, » lui ai-je répondu d'une voix que je croyais assurée mais qui a sonné comme un mensonge à mes propres oreilles à l'instant où les mots ont quitté ma bouche. Ca a eu pour effet de l'inquiéter encore plus (comme si c'était possible !).

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait adoucir ta peine ? »

Catherine n'a jamais été très douée pour saisir quand je ne souhaite pas poursuivre une conversation. Je la soupçonne de percevoir les allusions mais de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas Cath, vraiment… Allez, à ce soir. » Puis j'ai tourné les talons le plus rapidement possible. C'est la seule façon de lui signifier que le sujet est clos !

Cette question, Cath, j'en ai trouvé la réponse aujourd'hui, même si je ne te la donnerai pas.

J'espère Sara, que là où tu te trouves, tu penses un peu à moi, comme je pense à toi…


End file.
